This research proposes to study the immunochemistry and immunobiology of the BAMP-anti-BAMP antigen-antibody system and to evaluate its potential as a diagnostic tool for the early detection of cancer. The work will complete the chemical and immunochemical analyses of BAMP and the cross-reactive human protein we call HAMP. Meanwhile, the distribution of HAMP-positive biopsy material and anti-BAMP/HAMP positive sera in patients with various malignant and benign tumors, autoimmune disease, immunodeficiencies and other pathologies will be determined. Finally, the feasibility and practicality of developing a diagnostic test for cancer based on the BAMP-anti-BAMP system shall be explored.